


A morning's coffee

by vuis



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuis/pseuds/vuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently heaven is an eternity of bliss and endless happiness. At least Desmond can say he's found his heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A morning's coffee

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on fanfic.net @snorlaxist

_Heaven is to have the soothing scent of coffee drift through the air on a Sunday morning._

_Love is to be able to drown out reality as you catch your beloved humming sweetly._

_Lust is to feel them dig into your back gently as your breath takes a hitch to leave you panting._

So as Desmond awakes to the strokes of the morning sun coating his bare body gold, he can hear bacon being fried and a pot or two being stirred. His lids carefully caressing his blurred vision before a breeze between the sheets cause him to shiver. A delicate digit brushed against chapped lips as a mumble or two were muttered.

The coolness of the sheets that wrapped around the man's body left his insides stripped and naked like he was much situated then. Desmond proceeded to take his first glance into the morning, glazed optics pursing its target before restlessly giving up. Had he not realised the aroma of caffeine he surely would've thought that Shaun had packed up and taken a runner.

The slight panic that had arisen simmered down as the former assassin wrapped himself in a cloth much too thin to keep warm in. A stumble or two was performed as he wearily kept his exhausted body up.

"Ah, good morning Desmond. It's about bloody time you woke up."

A certain historian's grin snapped up, ears perking like a hound's in wait for the other male's response.  
"Keep your mouth running like that and you won't be getting the same treatment you got last night ever again." The statement brought a devious smile to both of the men, a recollection of their previous activity rolling through their minds.

"-Hey, I'm just surprised you can walk. I mean with all that bloody thrusting." A broader smile swept upon Desmond's cheeks, his hand still tightly wrapped around the fabric that might as well have been his skin. The sizzling of meat had come to an abrupt stop, Shaun bringing a digit to peck at his glasses before dividing their breakfast equally.

"You want the extra piece of bacon?" A subtle nod was embraced. The lightly tinted brunet throwing his head back slightly in delight.  
"Of course you bloody do. Alright here's ya' meal."  
A swift hand gently pinned down the others. Desmond tilting his head so his lips would just rest against Shaun's ears.  
"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?"  
"Actually you did. Quite a few times last night as well!"

The brief curls of the other brunet seemed to have flailed for a moment before settling upon his head.

"Don't get your smart arse all up on me."  
His fingers brushed lightly against Shaun's pale-coated skin before settling in a grasp around his jaw line.

Still chapped lips gaping before diving upon the other's blissful set. This was Desmond's paradise. To feel the lover he claimed as his own under his skin, intertwining slim fingers as their tongues caught fire and fell into an endless tangle. Being able to press himself against the historian to be greeted with heavenly warmth that radiated from his body. All of this was beyond magnificent to the man, wanting more than to cover the historian in mere butterfly kisses.

The stone countertop stung against Desmond's rising fever, his short breaths beckoning for a break.  
"You're a cheeky one."  
The lighter brunet chuckled, slipping his tongue away from the other's.  
"I'm a keeper."

A much-prolonged wink skimmed across Desmond, receiving a grin that could've tipped over Shaun's cheeks in return. "You're so bloody distracting, the food's gonna' get cold." Turning away briskly, the historian swept the plates up and onto the table before pouring two cups of recently brewed coffee.

"Good morning, Desmond."  
" _Good morning_."

A sweet laugh was delivered from the pair, Desmond twirling his lover into his arms before placing a light perk onto his cheek.  
This was definitely heaven.

 


End file.
